Drop Chances
Global Drops There is a 1% chance (prior to any boost) while tradeskilling for a global drop to occur. Miden Shard drop chance is unaffected by boosts and is on a seperate roll, which is why the odds don't add up to exactly 100% The global drops are as follows: Gems, Keys, Relics, Gold, Magic Elements, Equipment, or Resource Bags. The chance for a global drop to be a particular item is as follows: 0.0025% Miden Shard 1% Gem 4% Key 5% 2 Resource Bags 9% (30-100)+(Global level/2000)~(Global level/400) relics 9% Magic Elements 5% Equipment 25% Gold 42% 1-5 relic(s) Key Drops Upon opening keys you will have a chance for various loot. The loot that can be found in a chest opened by a key is as follows: Gems, Relics, Magic Elements, Equipment. The chance for a key to yield a particular item is as follows: 10% gems (5% 1 gem, 4% 2 gems, 0.8% 5 gems, 0.2% 50 gems) 40% relics (20% 50 relics, 18% 100 relics, 1.6% 300 relics, 0.4% 1,500 relics) 25% Magic Elements (10% 2,500 Magic Elements, 12.5% 5,000 Magic Elements, 2% 15,000 Magic Elements, 0.5% 25,000 Magic Elements) 25% Equipment (10% Tier 6, 6.25% Tier 7, 3.25% Tier 8, 2.5% Tier 9, 0.5% Tier 10, 0.5% Tier 11, 0.35% Tier 12, 0.35% Tier 13, 0.65% Tier 14, 0.35% Tier 15, 0.25% T16) Resource Bags Upon opening a bag you will be gifted with resources. The type and tier are random and do not have a set chance for each The amount you will receive has a set amount prior to boosts as follows: 90% chance of normal drops resource amounts: 100-400 Tier 1, 60-300 Tier 2, 40-200 Tier 3, 20-120 Tier 4, 10-50 Tier 5. 8% chance of rare resource amounts: 400-1200 Tier 1, 300-900 Tier 2, 200-600 Tier 3, 120-360 Tier 4, 50-150 Tier 5. 2% chance of Legendary resource amounts: 1200-2000 Tier 1, 900-1500 Tier 2, 600-1200 Tier 3, 360-700 Tier 4, 150-300 Tier 5 Battle Drops Upon winning in combat you have a chance to receive a permanent boost of either Health Points or Magic Points. The chance to receive this boost is reduced if you fight monsters that are not appropriate for your level. By fighting monsters that are 50% or weaker than your level (For example a level 100 player fighting a level 50 monster) you will have a reduced chance of finding permanent stat boosts. The exact chance when fighting monsters of appropriate level is as follows: 1.2% chance of an increase of 1 Health or Mana point 0.03% chance of an increase of 25 Health or Mana point Navigation Treasure Coming soon Gambler's Post Chests The rarity of chest drops is no longer fixed. Below are the formulas for the chance to drop each tier. Base drop rates: 39% Common, 30% Uncommon, 25% Rare, 5% Ultra-Rare, 1% Legendary. With glevel taken into account (up to 180,000 G.Lvl, at which point scaling freezes) Common reward: 39-(Glevel/2250)/100-(GLevel/2250) Uncommon reward: 30/100-(GLevel/2250) Rare reward: 25/100-(GLevel/2250) Ultra-rare reward: 5/100-(GLevel/2250) Legendary reward: 1/100-(GLevel/2250) Normal Chest 10% Gems (1,2,3,7,50 gems) 40% Relics (150,300,750,1500,5000) 25% ME (2500,4000,7500,12500,25k) 25% Item (Tier 6,9,12,15,16) Bronze Chest 10% Gems (3,7,10,25,125) 40% Relics (300,600,1500,3000,7500) 25% ME (50k,100k,250k,400k,1m) 25% Items (8,11,14,15,16) Silver Chest 10 % Gems (10,20,50,100,350) 40% Relics (500,1k,3k,10k,25k) 25 % ME (125k,250k,500k,1m,2.5m) 22% Item (12,13,14,15,16) 3 % Shards (1,1,1,1,2) Gold Chest 10% Gems (20,50,100,250,850) 40% Relics (1k,2k,5k,25k,75k) 25% ME (300k,500k,1m,2.5m,10m) 20% Items (14,14,15,16,16) 5% Shards (1,2,3,5,10)